


Luces y oscuridades

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Varias drabbles con varios personajes y pairings.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley





	Luces y oscuridades

**Luces y oscuridades**

  1. _La Casa_



Siento una sombra que me mira de detrás los árboles. Lo sé que eres tú. Sonrío.

“Jake, sal de ahí, es inútil que trates de esconderte.”

Oigo un ruido similar a un ladrido, y pocos segundos después veo mi amigo aparecer de detrás el árbol, en forma humana.

“¿Cómo sabias que era yo y no uno de mis hermanos?” me pregunta. Yo cojo mis hombros, siguiendo sonriendo.

“Estamos unidos, tú y yo. Entre nosotros y a este lugar. La foresta es tu casa, Jake.”

Me sonríe de vuelta, pero es una sonrisa triste.

“Mi casa, Bells, es donde estás tú.” 

  1. _Fuera_



_Te amo, Sam Uley. Siempre te he amado, y no me importa de ese estúpido imprinting, nada va a matar lo que siento por ti._

Lo pienso, de modo que el grande lobo gris enfrente a mí pueda oírlo. Aúlla, como si llorase.

_Leah, yo te he amado también. Pero ahora tienes que seguir en adelante. Hazlo por mí, te ruego._ Trata de convencerme.

Siento un gruñido crecerme en la garganta, mientras el odio se apodera de mí. Por la primera vez do la gracia a mi naturaleza por mitad animal. Corro, más y más rápida, me pierdo en los rincones de la foresta, que ya he aprendido a conocer demasiado bien.

Escapo de mí misma.

  1. _El amor vence todo_



“Anda ya, Rose, ¡trata de meter un poco más de pasión!” le digo, viéndola oler el aire con desprecio.

“Percibo el rastro de un puma. Será mejor que nos movamos.” me dice, ignorando mis palabras.

Rio, y corro hacia ella. No apenas la alcanzo, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“Lo sé qué detestas esta vida. Pero, amor, trata de cerrar los ojos y _sentir_ lo que tienes alrededor. El ruido de la foresta es lo más hermoso que está en el mundo.” murmuro.

Ella hace lo que le he dicho, y veo una sonrisa nacer en tu cara.

“Me gusta. Siento tu olor.” dice, después abre los ojos de vuelta y me besa.

  1. _Brillo en la oscuridad_



“Jasper... te ruego, vuelve aquí.” oigo Alice llamarme.

Soy un monstruo, tiene que estar lejos de mí. He apenas tratado de matar Bella. No merezco su cercanía ni la de todos los otros.

Trato de seguir mi instinto para escapar, como un animal, en medio de la foresta. Porque eso es lo que soy.

Pero me conoce demasiado bien; la busco enfrente a mí, y por un poco de tiempo solo me mira fijo.

“Alice, yo...” trato de decirle, pero ella me pone un dedo enfrente a los labios.

“Cállate, Whitlock.” murmura, antes de abrazarme.

Aprieto ese pequeño elfo lunático, la única cosa que me convence que aún tengo algo humano en mí.

  1. _Vida nueva_



“¡Hemos casi llegado!” grito a Garrett. Parece un niño que proba un nuevo juguete. Sé que tiene miedo de su decisión, de que yo soy la parte mayor, pero sé que es bastante fuerte de tener éxito.

“Espero que sea previsto un aperitivo por cuando seremos en Denali, Kate. Tengo gana de ciervo a la parrilla.” ironiza, haciéndome echar a reír.

“Si tenemos suerte, tendremos grizzli asado por cena.” bromeo de vuelta, después corro hacia él, lejos de las miradas de los otros. Le do un tímido beso en los labios, y él sonríe. “Esto es un pequeño bocado del postre.” murmuro, después seguemos corriendo en la foresta. Hacia casa. 


End file.
